Confissões de um Shelby
by Robson Moura
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o projeto Casa da Praia Pinhônica da seção Harry&Draco do fórum 6 Vassouras. Música: Teenage Dream  Katy Perry  / PWP /NC-17


**Título:** _Confissões de um Shelby;  
_

**Autores:** _Robin Severus  
_

**Ship:** _Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
_

**Classificação:** +13

**Disclaimer:**_ alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Aviso: ** Fanfic escrita pra o projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica da seção Harry&Draco do fórum 6v. Música escolhida: Teenage Dream - Katy Perry. _PWP, PWP, PWP, PWP, NC-17!

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Confissões de um Shelby**  
_Por Robin severus_

...

**_Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever_**

...

Não foi uma decisão difícil, mas ele sabia que poderiam odiá-lo por ter deixado tudo de lado. Não se sentia culpado, não se importava com os outros ou com eles. Pela primeira vez tomara uma atitude certa, que lhe faria bem.  
Talvez o odiassem por isso. Talvez os odiassem por não terem sido o que os outros esperavam. Mas isso não importava, porque Draco sabia que ele e Harry eram, e sempre seriam, os melhores.

Acelerando o carro. Partindo pra qualquer lugar. Os dois começariam uma nova história: dali pra frente nada era planejado. Correndo por quilômetros, sentindo a liberdade, perdendo o controle.

O Shelby Cobra acelerava ao som da música. Eram apenas dois garotos em busca de algum lance.

"Seu pai não vai se importar por termos pegado o carro dele?"

"Não, nem um pouco."

"Ele vai mandar alguém atrás de nós?"

"Pare de ser chato, Potter. Continue dirigindo. Você vai ser recompensado."

"Você fala como se não fosse haver conseqüências."

Não havia motivos pra se preocupar, era o que Draco pensava. Ele já não estava com os pais e escolher Harry fora o motivo disso. A única coisa importante era manter o foco em um novo mundo, particular, que começava agora. Depois de várias idas e vindas, o passado não importava.

Potter era o único garoto que o tirava do sério. Magricela, sem atrativo nenhum, mas com o melhor beijo que Draco já recebera. Ele realmente não o amava, mas gostava dele – e isso já era um começo. Era por isso que estava naquele carro, olhando através dos óculos redondos, encarado os olhos verdes e conseguindo ver através deles.

"Você acha que agindo assim vai se livrar dos seus pais?"

"Talvez."

"Bem, eu acho que o que te assusta mais é a possibilidade de você ser igual ao seu pai. É por isso que você quis ir embora, não?"

"Talvez."

Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas só por um segundo.

"Não, o que me torna diferente é isso. Nós dois, eu poderia muito bem ter ficado. Você sabe que eu os amo, não? Se sinta feliz, pois agora é só você e eu. Isso não basta?"

"Se não bastasse, eu não estaria aqui e agora, não?"

_Talvez você devesse confessar que sempre faz o que eu peço._

"Vamos até Brighton?"

"Fazer o que em Brighton?"

"Ora, ainda existe a antiga casa de férias. Que eu saiba, ela ainda continua sendo minha. Mas antes nós podemos parar na praia e fazer sexo em cima do capô do carro. E depois, eu poderia jogar você dentro da água fria. O que me diz?"

Um sorriso, um beijo e a sensação de felicidade por poder contar com alguém.

**oOo**

**_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
Be your teenage dream tonight_**

Forte foi como Harry apertou Draco quando ele o pressionou contra a porta do carro.

"Você não vai querer fazer aqui, vai? E se alguém nos pegar?"

"Eu não vejo ninguém, Potter. Você não vai querer me deixar assim."

"Eu só penso que..."

Não houve tempo para Harry terminar o que dizia. Draco o beijou enquanto tirava sua camiseta. Harry beijou-lhe o pescoço pálido, fazendo com que o outro sentisse vontade de jogá-lo no banco do carro e fazê-lo se arrepender por cada vez em que ele o irritou.

Mãos na jeans apertada. Os dois encostaram suas testas enquanto observavam Harry abrir o zíper da skinny de Malfoy. _Garoto, você foi o cara com a melhor pegada que já senti._

"Pare" disse Draco. Inclinou-se para dentro do carro, levando as mãos até o porta-luvas e pegando a sua Polaróide. Harry balançou a cabeça rindo, pegou a camiseta e ameaçou vesti-la.

"Não seja ridículo, Potter. Isso precisa ficar registrado."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Nada, apenas faça essa cara de idiota enquanto eu tiro uma foto."

Vários flashes foram necessários para capturar sorrisos, caretas e os olhos verdes dele.

"Acabou. Pare." Harry disse antes de tirar a máquina das mãos de Draco. Agora era o loiro quem estava vulnerável, mas não ligava.

"Você quer tirar uma foto do meu..."

Um sorriso e mais um beijo. Um beijo violento, que faz com que você se sinta desejado. Que faz com que as jeans e as camisas parem no chão, com que Draco se ajoelhe enquanto morde Harry por cima de sua cueca e o apalpe. A respiração se acelera e a vontade de possuir aumenta. Ignoram as caras engraçadas enquanto línguas brincam pelo corpo, mãos deslizam por costas, unhas arranham e lábios são mordidos de leve.

Inverteram as posições. Harry levantou Draco, que envolveu suas pernas na cintura do outro. Harry tirou os óculos e os jogou sobre o banco do automóvel.

"Quer assumir o controle sobre mim? Seria a primeira vez, não? Isso te deixaria louco!"

Assim, era difícil não gostar da pegada, dos beijos e das mordidas. Era difícil resistir a Draco quando ele virou-se de costas e encostou-se mais em Harry.

Para o loiro, era prazeroso sentir a respiração de Harry contra sua nuca, enquanto ele o acariciava. Enquanto ele arriscava dizer nomes sujos e dizia o quanto o queria e o quanto lhe desejava.

"Não diga. Faça."

A ordem saiu baixa, em um sussurro, dos lábios de Draco. Harry passou suas mãos pelas costas do loiro, subindo em direção aos cabelos de Draco e os puxando.

"Não demore. Faça. Essa pode ser sua única chance."

Draco virou-se rápido para Harry, sorriu com manha e abriu a porta do carro. Puxou o moreno pela mão e o empurrou contra o banco de couro do automóvel, quase quebrando os óculos do rapaz. Despiu sua cueca e se sentou sobre Harry.  
"Você não vai fazer nada, Harry?"

Ele o fitou, encarou os olhos verdes e se aproximou. Encostou seus lábios finos nos de Harry enquanto sentia que era penetrado.

_Coloque suas mãos em mim, porque agora vou fazer você gritar, garoto. _

_

* * *

_

**NA: Fanfic escrita pra Casa. Obrigado Malu pela betagem!**

**Espero reviews gatahs. **

**Beijos!**


End file.
